Another World
by KitaKlawier707
Summary: Serenity was an average girl, who happened to dream of being able to live in her favorite anime. As she sat watching one of the episodes, she wished that the show would become her life, and soon she found a white-haired, ruby-eyed boy looming over her, and the phrase, "Be careful for what you wish for" had a whole new meaning...might progressively turn more O/C, lemon warning :)
1. New Beginning

"God, I love this show, Soul Eater is _so_ AWESOME!" I said as I sat in front of my computer watching said show. Soul Eater was one of the best anime's ever created, in my book at least. "Soul is so cute, well, hot actually, I wish I could be Maka or that I could be in the show…no, I wish that the show itself, was my life." Out of nowhere, the ground started to shake, knocking things off of my desk and dresser, and a bright light started to shine through my computer screen; blinding me. My heart raced and I closed my eyes from the light. I suddenly felt like I was falling then hands were on my shoulders shaking me, and then I heard a voice, "Serenity, Serenity wake up!" I opened my eyes and gasped; this had to be a dream, "Soul?"

The guy, _Soul, _apparently,sat on the edge of the bed that I was laying in, "Yeah, it's me, are you okay, these nightmares seem to be getting worse, are you still not remembering them?" he asked. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I decided to go along with what he was saying, "Yeah, it's all still just a blank." Soul frowned, "Huh, well anyway, class starts in an hour, better get ready." He stood and walked toward my bedroom door, and that's when I finally realized what he was wearing, _OH MY GOD, he's just in a pair of boxers,_ I thought to myself. I blushed and turned to sit up out of the bed, and ignored his hotness as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Still thinking that this was all a dream, and curious, I opened up a sliding door to the right of the door Soul had left through. It was a closet, and it was filled with all of the same type of clothes, _well, this is an anime, they constantly wear the same clothes, but I'm gonna have to go shopping soon; these clothes are hideous, wait, what's that in the back_. I reached for a garment bag that was hanging in the back, and opened it, then gasped. The outfit inside was amazing, just the type of thing I would wear. Then it dawned on me. I looked down and my eyes grew wide,_ I'm skinny, WITH BOOBS!_ I glanced over at the opposite wall and saw a body mirror on the wall. I walked over to it, kind of scared to see myself; I closed my eyes, and stood in front of the glass. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened my eyes.

I stopped breathing altogether, I didn't look like me; I was beautiful. My face was more heart-shaped, than boxy and my eyes were almond-shaped and the outer corners of my eyes swept upwards, and what made me so shocked, were the color of my eyes; they were the prettiest green I had ever seen…the color of the forest after it rained and the sun shined through the leaves. I broke out of my daze, and quickly dressed in the clothes in the garment bag. I stood in front of the mirror again and smiled,_ even my smile is beautiful_, I thought, and then turned my attention back to the outfit.

The dark red mini skirt hugged my hips then fanned out at the end, and the dark red tube top that matched showed a descent amount of cleavage, and then there was the stark black leather trench coat, with cut of sleeves, hood, and was so long, it dragged on the floor slightly. The accessories were my favorite part. The black and gray metaled belt hung loosely on my waist at an angle (there weren't any loops on the skirt), a pair of black fingerless gloves adorned my hands, a black multi-chained necklace hung past the bottom of the tube top; and the thigh-high combat boots completed the look.

I smiled at myself again, and went to my bathroom to do my hair, make-up, and brush my teeth. I put my knee-length, mahogany colored hair into a high ponytail, and let my bangs hang over my eyes, and two long pieces of my hair that blended into my bangs hung on the sides of my face. My make-up was simple dark red eye shadow, with black winged eyeliner. Once I was satisfied with my look, I headed out into the living room of the apartment that apparently Soul and I shared. I found Soul in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. I walked around the island and opened a couple of cabinets, automatically knowing where everything was. I made me a bowl of my cereal (Lucky Charms) and as I poured the milk into the bowl, I heard someone start to cough, or what would be more close to the sound, choke.

I looked up to see Soul hitting his chest with a fist and trying to catch his breath, "Are you okay?" I asked, setting the milk back into the fridge, but not taking my eyes off of him. He looked up at me, "What are you wearing?" he asked in return. I looked down at my outfit and smiled, "I thought I needed something new, my old outfit seemed boring and plain compared to this," I looked up and turned my smile on him, "and besides, this outfit seems more, what was the word you always use, oh that's it, cool." I giggled and sat beside him at the breakfast bar, and began to eat my cereal. I looked at Soul out of the corner of my eye and saw him smirk, "Your right, the other clothes didn't seem like you, but now, you look badass, and it goes with your personality, wild and feisty." he gave a short laugh and started to scarf his cereal down again.

I just looked at him, "Thanks, nice to know I'm not the goody-two-shoes I thought everyone thought of me as." He glanced at me, "Oh, you are, in school at least, but out on missions, you're completely different, you act like I said, wild and feisty, " he looked up at the clock on the wall, "we better get going, class starts soon." I nodded and we quickly finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, then headed out the door to the DWMA.

Soul and I climbed up the steps to the front of the school, as we reached the top, we saw our friends hanging around the front door waiting on us, "Hey guys, what's up?" I said happily, waving to them as we approached. Everyone turned to see who had called them, and instantly, Black*Star and Kid got nosebleeds, causing them to fall over onto the ground. "Oh wow, your outfit is so cute Serenity, it looks awesome on you!" Patty yelled as she ran over to me, checking out my trench coat. I gave her a closed eyed grin, "Thanks Patty." Tsubaki smiled, "You look amazing; where did you get it?" I blanked, and just made something up, "Oh, my mother gave it to me; she said it would make the best Meister clothes, especially to fight in."

Black*Star and Kid finally rose from the ground and stared at me, "Uh, y-you look good Serenity, I like it." Black*Star muttered a faint blush on his cheeks. "You look perfectly symmetrical, excluding the belt that is." Kid added. "Aw, you're too kind, I was just bored of those old clothes of mine, everyone needs a little change once in a while." I said. Soul broke into the little conversation then, "As much as I enjoy everyone fawning over clothes," he said sarcastically, "we're gonna be late if we don't hurry to class." I panicked, "Oh no, I can't be late, I've never been late, Soul come on." I grabbed his hand and drug him behind me as we ran to Crescent Moon Classroom.

I sighed in relief as I sat down in my seat right when the bell rang. "Oh thank God, we're not late." I said and rested my head on the desk. "I don't know why you worry so much about being late, there's nothing really bad about it." Soul said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He looked at me out of the corners of his eyes and smiled at me. I was fixing to reply, but was interrupted by Professor Stein, "Serenity, Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room." I blinked a couple times, "I wonder what he wants." I whispered to myself and stood up with Soul.

Soon, we found ourselves in front of the big window. The mirror like surface morphed into a webcam-type picture of Lord Death, the creator and headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. "Hello, Lord Death, Professor Stein said you wanted to see us." I said in a polite tone. "Ah, Serenity, I like the new clothes, and yes, I did want to see you and Soul. You both know that after the Blair incident, you two haven't collected anymore Kishin souls to replace the 99 that you lost, and I have a mission for you that should help you start over. I want you both to go to Italy, there's been reports of Kishin Eggs stealing innocent human souls, and I want you to go and kill as many as you can find. There should be at least 5, I have other business to take care of, so I'll leave you two to yourself for now, come back after you've filled your quota. Good-bye for now."

The window went back to normal and I heard a bored sigh come from behind me. "Let's get this over with; I want to become a Death Scythe as soon as possible." I nodded and followed Soul to our apartment; the mission gave as permission to leave school for the day. When we returned we began to pack necessities for the trip and as soon as we were done, we hopped onto Soul's motorcycle and headed for Italy…


	2. Don't Die, Please

**Chapter Two**

**_Don't Die, Please_**

"Cut-Throat from Emerald Lake, your soul's mine." I breathed out and jumped off the pillar I had been standing on. I slashed through the Kishin Egg with Soul, who was in weapon form as a black and red scythe. The Egg's body transformed into the usual floating red ball, and Soul leaned out of the blade to eat it. "Um, I was wondering, do souls taste good?" I asked as Soul turned completely human. He turned to look at me, "Yeah, they're good, they don't really have much of taste, but the texture…especially when it's going down your throat." He smirked, and a sudden flash of something else that could go down my throat was so vivid, my face was as red as a tomato. Soul raised an eyebrow, "Keep your mind out of the gutter Serenity, man, and I thought it was just the male population that thought dirty all the time.

I grew angry, "How the Hell can I keep from thinking that way when you purposely say things like that." I glared at him and he just laughed at me. A bunch of soul wavelengths hit me then, freezing me to the rooftop we were standing on. "Wait for a bit at the entrance and I'll bring the bike around." Soul said, not even noticing that I had stopped. "Wait Soul." I muttered and he looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked. I ignored him for the moment and turned to look at a church off in the distance, "That Church…" I whispered. Soul came to stand next to me and followed my line of site, "If you're gonna go site-seeing, do it another day, we have to head back to the DWMA." "That's not it, the Soul Wavelength from a Weapon and Meister are coming from that church, and it feels like a fifty or so human souls are surrounding them. The humans are probably that gang _Materazzi _from earlier today that tried to beat you up."

"Just leave it be Serenity, it's Saturday Night, maybe they're just throwin' some type of party." I shook my head at him, "No, I can feel a type of deadly excitement coming from the Meister and the Weapon, it doesn't settle well with me." I said grimly. Soul frowned, "Okay, let's check it out." We rode the motorcycle to the church and as I slowly walked up to the front door, a wave of dread washed over me, "They're gone." I whispered in utter horror, my eyes growing wide. Soul looked at me, "Who's gone?" I could barely speak and the words came out in a very hushed whisper that you could barely hear, "The humans' souls, they're gone." Soul froze. Something in the back of my mind told me not to open the door, to just leave it shut and go back home, but another part of me compelled me to go inside.

I pushed open the doors and walked in alongside Soul, "Oh, that's right, these doors open inwards." A guy with pinkish white hair whispered. "This guy, there's only one, where's his partner?" Soul asked. "Yeah, he's the only one here, but there are definitely two souls, which means...the weapons inside his body." "What!" Soul was in shock beside me as we watched the guy whisper to himself. Suddenly he started to transform and this huge black creature grew out of his back, "What the Hell?" I said and took a step closer to Soul. The black creature then congregated in a cloud above the boy and he pulled a long black and white sword from the mass of smoke.

The boy charged us and Soul quickly changed into a scythe, shielding me from the attack. "Serenity, I can tell this guy's unstable, but his attacks are strong, we may not be able to win this very easily." Soul spoke to me and I nodded, "I noticed too, but we haven't seen all of what he's capable of just yet." The boy charged again and I blocked him just in time. The boy backed off a few yards and held his sword in front of him. A mouth began to form on the blade and a piercing scream caused me to grip my ears in a way to block the noise. "AAAAAHHHHH, my ear's!" "SERENITY, LOOK OUT!" Soul yelled and I looked up just in time to see the boy running at me again, I maneuvered quickly and used Soul to block the attack again.

This time, as the blade of the sword vibrated from the screaming and slide against the blade of Soul's scythe, it cut the blade and it started to bleed, I heard Soul cry out and I gasped, "Soul, are you okay?" I asked. He groaned, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a scratch." I sighed; this was going to be harder than I thought. The boy headed after me again, and our weapons clashed several times as he backed me up against the door we had come in through; it was closed. I tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. The boy, who had backed off several yards spoke, "You should really listen to what people say, these doors only open inwards, as I said before, there's no way you can escape, your dead now."

He ran at me again, "Get out of here Serenity, he'll kill you!" Soul yelled, "I can't the doors really only open inwards." Suddenly, everything was in slow motion, as Soul changed into his human form and stood in front of me as the boy's blade sliced through him from his left shoulder down to his right hip. I stood there pinned frozen against the door, as Soul fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "SOUL!" I screamed and fell to my knees beside him. "Huh, he sacrificed himself to save you, it doesn't matter though, your times up too." The boy stood over me and raised his sword, and right before he could bring it down to stab me, a sharp blade came through the door right above my head and into the boy's body. "That wasn't there a minute ago." The boy whispered.

The door to my left broke open as a foot came through to kick the boy and send him crashing several yards away. I looked up to see Professor Stein come through the door and stand next to me. He placed his lab coat over Soul, "He's wound's serious, we need to get him back to the Academy as soon as possible." Stein stood again and walked ahead of us to face the boy. _If that's Professor Stein,_ I looked up as the blade above me receded out of the wood of the door,_ then that must be, Dad_. Someone stepped through the door and I turned to see my father standing above me, "Stay here Serenity, we'll take care of the boy, watch over Soul for now."

He rushed forward and changed into Death Scythe mid-air, and Stein caught him just in time to block the boys attack. "Serenity…" Soul whispered and I quickly bent down to hear him, " don't worry…about me, I'll be fine, just…make sure you don't…get hurt." He passed out then and I grabbed his shoulders like he had done to me this morning, "Soul, please, wake up, please _please_ wake up, you can't die on me, I need you, don't die please, please don't die!" I started to cry and ignored the fight that was just in front of me. I hung my head, _this was my fault, I just had to open the door and go inside, this would have never happened if I would have just ignored it like Soul said. _I caught the sight of Soul chest rising and falling, and my eyes went wide, "He's still alive."

I took his hand in mine and didn't let it go, if this isn't a dream and this is all real, then I had been Maka since the very beginning of the anime, which means that I have a close relationship with him. I had loved him anyway even before I had been sucked into this world, Soul was just an amazing person, I also should have known that this would happen_._ The sudden sound of a body crashing to the floor and tumbling out the door caused me to look up. The boy had been thrown through the door and was now outside where the fight continued. I ignored it and focused on Soul. Several minutes later, I sensed that the evil boy's soul was long gone, but still alive. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked to see my Dad kneeling beside me, "Let's go home Serenity." I nodded and followed behind him, Professor Stein, and Soul on the motorcycle while they rode in my Dad's truck.


	3. The Scar, the Nightmare, and the Party

**Chapter Three**

**_The Scar, the Nightmare, and the Party_**

I sat outside Professor Stein's operation room, waiting to hear the news about Soul. I had been sitting there for what seemed like forever when the door finally opened and I stood up. "Is Soul going to be okay?" I asked the Professor quickly and he gave me a small smile. "He'll be fine, I've sewn together everything that had been sliced through and the only thing that would show that he had been hurt would be a scar." I sighed in relief;_ he was going to be okay._ "Can…can I go see him?" I asked quietly. Stein nodded, "Yeah, just make sure not to wake him up, he needs all the rest he can get." I nodded and stepped through the door. I went up to Soul's bed and couldn't help but start to cry.

He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me, I caused him to get hurt. I didn't leave his side and I eventually asked one of the school nurses if I could just sleep in the extra bed in Soul's room. They smiled kindly at me and said it was fine. I soon as I had laid down on top of the blankets, I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until late the next day. I sat up and a blanket fell off my shoulders,_ the nurses must have done that._ I looked across from me and saw Soul tossing and turning in his sleep, he started mumbling and I got out of bed and sat in a chair next to his and took his hand. The mumbling started to get louder, but more incoherent, then suddenly Soul started screaming bloody murder. "Soul, wake up, it's just a nightmare, wake up, SOUL WAKE UP!"

His eyes opened and he was panting, he looked at me and gripped my hand since I was still holding it, "Serenity, it's you." I sighed, "Yeah, it's just me," I giggled a little, "does this seem a little backwards to you, normally it's me having the nightmares." He smiled at me, "Yeah, it is." I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Dr. Medusa come around the curtain. "Is everything alright, I heard screaming." She asked worried. I smiled, "No, everything's fine, he just had a nightmare is all." She studied us for a minute, then smiled, "Oh, okay, just buzz me if you need anything." I nodded and she left. Soul tugged my hand and I looked at him. His eyes were filled with curiosity, "Serenity, how long have you been here?" he asked. "Since yesterday, when we brought you back to the academy after the fight with that boy."

He frowned, "Have you eaten anything or even went to class?" I shook my head "No, I haven't, I've been here the whole time, I even slept in the extra bed over there." I pointed behind me and he looked over and saw the bed. "You really shouldn't have worried about me, why don't you go back to the apartment and take care of yourself and eat something, I'll be here when you get back, just take care of yourself." I smiled, "Okay, is there anything that you want me to bring you?" Soul thought for a minute, "Just a fresh change of clothes is all." I nodded and stood to leave, and before my hand could slip out of his, he grabbed it, I turned to look at him, "Thank you, Serenity, even though I wished you wouldn't have worried about me, it makes me happy knowing you care about me so much."

I squeezed his hand and turned to leave, "I'll always care for you Soul, and you protected me, so it's the least I could do." I smiled at him before I walked completely around the curtain and reached the door and I whispered something that was really only for me to hear, "I love you, Soul." but I didn't realize that he had heard me…

_Did she just say what I thought she said,_ I thought to myself, _"I love you, Soul."…was that really what she said. _I laid in the bed thinking about it that I didn't hear the curtain being pulled aside and Dr. Medusa come in. "That girl really does care for you Soul, you're lucky." I snapped out of my daze to look at the Dr. "Yeah, I kinda just realized that." She smiled and sat down on the swivel chair next to me, "Well, at least you noticed, how have you been feeling?" she asked. I hadn't really thought of my injuries, but know that she brought it up, I felt that burning sting going along my chest, "I've been better, but it's nothing I can't handle."

She wrote something down on the clipboard she had been holding and continued to ask me questions. I answered them honestly, but my mind wasn't really in the room at the moment; it was off thinking about Serenity. _I've always loved her, but was always to scared of telling her, scared that she would reject me, but now I know that she feels the same way I do._ Dr. Medusa checked my lungs and after she was done with that she checked my blood pressure, and then she left, leaving me to my thoughts. " That nightmare was horrible, that freaking ogre lead me to the darkest room I had ever been in, and then I was coming out of Serenity's stomach, what the fuck was that about?" I asked myself.

_3 Days Later_

The dream was a reoccurring nightmare and would never stop, finally when Dr. Medusa did her routine check-up I finally told her about it when she finished, I was starting to put my shirt back on, when the door opened and Serenity stopped in the doorway. Her face went dark with a frown when she saw the scar, "I'll just wait outside for you, and we're still having the party for you later." She said and shut the door. "Is she like that every time she sees the scar?" Dr. Medusa asked. I nodded, "Yeah, she gets all depressed and sad, she think's I got hurt because of her. I've tried to tell her that it's not, but she doesn't listen, she's so stubborn sometimes." I finished putting my shirt back on and sat down on the bed. "Well, she can't possibly stay like that forever, have you done anything to show her how you really feel since you found out she felt the same?" I shook my head, "No, not yet, I plan on it soon though, probably after the Welcome Home/Congratulations party she's planned for me, Black*Star, and Tsubaki."

She smiled and stood up to leave, "Good, I think it's for the best that you do it as soon as possible, oh, here, just in case something happens in the heat of the moment, we don't want any baby's in the nursery just yet." She handed me two foul packets and my nose quickly began to bleed, _condoms, she gave me fucking condoms, that's just great. _She giggled and left the room. I finished getting dressed and shoved the condoms deep into my jean pocket; I really didn't want to look at those right now. I stepped out of the infirmary's door. Serenity was standing against the wall waiting on me. "Ready to go?" she asked, I nodded. We walked to our apartment and I was greeted by all of our friends. "Soul, how are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked with a smile, "I'm feelin' great, better than ever."

Serenity had done a great job on the party and her cooking was delicious, but Black*Star just had to go and say something rude, "The food wasn't that good, but it was filling." He patted his bloated stomach and I glared at him, but Serenity said something before I could, "Next time you can cook, but wait you can't even make toast without burning it." Everyone laughed at the joke excluding Black*Star who sulked to himself. "The apartment's amazing, do you two share it by yourselves?" Kid asked and I looked at him, "Ah, no actually-" "Hey, do any one of you cute guys wanna go take a bath with me?" I was interrupted by Blair, who was currently wrapped up in a towel which fell to the floor when she raised her arms above her head. All the guys, including me, had instant nosebleeds and I fell to the floor. "Does she always do that?" Kid asked, "Yeah, she does,this kitty's free, please take her." I said.

Seeing that no one was going to go with her Blair picked up her towel and went to the bathroom for her bath. I sat back onto the couch and saw Serenity glaring at the bathroom door. I ignored it and the party continued. Once everyone had left, I started to help Serenity clean up, "Oh Soul, you don't have to help, I can't clean everything up." She said. I continued to gather all the dirty plates and take them to the kitchen with her following behind me, "Na, it's okay, you shouldn't have to do all this by yourself." I put the plates in the sink, "But-" I didn't let her finish, I spun around quickly and crushed my lips to hers and pinned her against the island counter.

_This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream, Soul can't be kissing me, he doesn't feel the same way I do, it has to be a dream,_ I continued to chant in my head as Soul's kiss become soft and sweet, his hands circling around my waist and holding me against him. I moaned and he took that as a sign to continue. His tongue slipped past my lips and started to wrestle with mine and I tangled my hands in his hair. Soul let me win the tongue war and I took my time exploring his mouth, _he taste like the chocolate cake I made._ I had to break away from the kiss to breath and Soul rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Serenity, I always have and always will…no matter what happens to us in the future," he smirked at me, "be my girlfriend?" he asked and my breathing stopped; a tear glided down the side of my face and I smiled, "Nothing could make me happier." I said and kissed him. Soul's hand left my waist and grabbed my legs to pick me up and set me on the counter.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands gripped his hair more. He left my lips and placed small kisses on my neck before he started to bite gently, "I think I know something that would make you extremely happy, why don't you let me show you," his hands that were still on my legs moved higher until they reached the edge of my skirt. They didn't stop there, but moved a little higher _underneath_ my skirt. I gasped and Soul sat up to nibble at my ear before whispering, "Your bed or mine…but only if you want to." He went back to my neck, letting me think if over, but I already knew what my choice was and I let it out in a breathless voice, "Yours." Soul didn't hesitate for a minute. He picked me up and carried me quickly to his room. He set me down just inside the door, closed it, and locked it, then pinned me against the wood. He kissed me deeply and slipped my coat from my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.


	4. Pleasurelane

**Hey, Kita here, I know this story isn't that popular, and I've kind of forgotten that I had actually posted a story lol, but I've finally found a little inspiration to continue this little fanfic...so, thank you all of the loving people who have favorited and followed this story and myself and here goes nothing :)**

**P.S...A disclaimer is needed, I DO NOT own Soul Eater(sadly*crying softly*) but I DO own Serenity! :D**

* * *

Soul grabbed my waist while still kissing me and spun us around the room until we landed on his bed, me underneath him. He attacked my neck in a flood of kisses and love bites and let his hands wonder to the zippers on my boots. He tugged them down and tossed the shoes to the floor. I used my toes to slip his sneakers off of his own feet then his socks. I unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it somewhere in the room. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it; I froze. I stared at the scar going across his chest and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes, "Soul, I'm so sorry." I said and I reached out to touch the line. Soul placed his hand over mine, which had been resting right above his heart.

"Do you feel that Serenity, my heart still beats, I'm still alive and breathing…all for you, you were the only reason I fought the darkness inside my mind, just so I could see your beautiful face and smile, hear your laugh, and hold your hand when I need it. It was an accident, and it wasn't your fault, I'm the one who decided to shield you from that horrible monster, not you, and I wish that you could see that," his hand tightened around mine, "I love you Serenity, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you." His eyes caught the moonlight coming in through his window, and I saw the seriousness in those red orbs. I smiled, but the tears still came, "Thank you Soul, you're the only person who's ever told me they've loved me, other than my parents, I love you too." I sat up and rested my other hand on his cheek and kissed him. His hand that was on mine intertwined our fingers and his other traced the edge of my tube top. With one slight tug, he yanked the top down and my breast bounced with the freedom. I saw no reason to wear a bra; the top had a built-in one, so there was no point.

I broke the kiss with a gasp at the feeling of Soul's free hand groping me; it was so foreign. Soul moved away slightly and lifted the fabric of my shirt above my head. He laid me down and just stared at me, "Do you realize how beautiful you are, you're perfect in every way." He leaned over me, and he smirked at me before he took a nipple into his mouth. I moaned and my hands tangled into his hair again. Soul was relentless and nipped both my nipples violently, to the point of drawing blood; we looked at each other as he slowly licked up the crimson liquid that trailed down my stomach.

It was a strange turn on, and the pain was actually quit pleasurable. Soul continued to lap up the blood, and his hands pulled my skirt down my legs, leaving me in the black thong I'd worn that day. Soul moved up my body, smearing the blood on both our chest, and kissed me. He touched me through the thin fabric of the thong and my hips rose to meet his hand as I moaned. Soul moved the thong aside and rubbed a thumb around my clit, "Soul!" He chuckled, "If you like that, what about this." He slowly pushed a finger into me, "Aaaahh more, please!" I begged, and he gave me more. He fingered me quickly and I couldn't help but cry out and dig my nails into his shoulders. He added another finger and slowed down, then circled my clit with his thumb again. My body writhed underneath him and he smirked down at me, I felt like his puppet; completely at his mercy.

Soul removed his hand and I panted like a dog, _I was so close to coming, and he just stopped._ He hooked his thumps under the edges of the thong and pulled them down my legs. He tossed the fabric to the floor and leaned down to take a long slow lick of me, and right when he neared my clit, he flicked his tongue and I bucked my hips. "Oh god." I moaned. Since Soul was a Demon Weapon, his body was a little abnormal, well, mostly just his mouth, eyes, and hair. His hair was snow white, his eyes blood red, his teeth were that of a shark; pointed not flat, and his tongue was a couple inches longer than normal; but that was a good thing in my case.

Soul licked me again, but went down this time to play around the edge of my entrance, then slipped his tongue into me. He gripped my thighs to keep me pinned to the bed and he tortured me by wiggling his tongue inside me and moving in and out at a slow pace. Soul sat up, satisfied with the breathless, panting state I was in. He was still wearing his jeans, and I found it completely unfair that I was naked and he was still half dressed. I grabbed his shoulders quickly and rolled us over, so that I was on top, "My turn." I grinned evilly, and then reached down and yanked his pants and boxers down. I threw them to the floor and stared at the thing that was supposed to go_ inside _me.

His cock was a good 8 inches long and 2 to 3 inches wide. I gulped, _that's gonna hurt a bit._ Soul took my hand and slowly guided it to his hard erection. "It'd be cool if you could suck it, but again, only if you want too." A blush formed over my cheeks and I squirmed a bit, causing my hand to accidently brush against him. He groaned a bit and his head tilted back, "Do that again." I looked at his face that was in utter bliss, and then down to the hard member that was a couple of inches away from my fingertips. I cautiously ran my index finger along the underside of the sensitive flesh and Soul let out an animalistic growl. I grinned evilly and wrapped my hands around his cock moving it up and down agonizingly slow. I pondered over what Soul had said, _"It would be cool if you could suck it."_ and I did.

I leaned my head down and took most of his 9 inches deep into my mouth. Soul all but melted into a puddle of goo underneath me, and I took great pride in knowing I made him feel so good. "Serenity, God that feels _so _good." His hands pulled my ponytail loose and tangled his fingers in my long hair. I repressed my gag reflex and forced the rest of his cock down my throat, "GOD I _LOVE _YOU!" Soul groaned loudly. I took my time coming back up, and I let a loud pop echo around the room when I released the head. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I said with a grin. Soul looked at me; his eyes hooded and flooded with lust, "Damn straight, you're a natural." I giggled and went back to the task at "hand".

After a couple minutes of alternating between sucking, licking, and deep-throating; I started to hum, sending little vibrations through is body that was completely at my mercy for the time being. Soul was a moaning, groaning, panting mess and it made me giddy to know that I made him that way. Suddenly, Soul's hands tightened in my hair, "Serenity, I-I'm gonna come!' he groaned. I lifted my head up to speak, "Go ahead." Then I went down on him again. Soon after, Soul's body went ridged and he shot his scorchingly hot load down my throat; I gladly swallowed it all, even licking my lips; using my tongue to catch the drops that had trailed down my chin. "You're so hot when you do that." he breathed.

I smiled, and crawled up his body, "Glad to know." I ground my hips against his and we both moaned; he was already hard again. Soul flipped us, and I let a giggle of total happiness float from my lips. "Enough foreplay, ready for the real thing?" Soul asked, nipping my neck gently. I smiled, "Of course I am, and don't be afraid to be a little rough with me," I giggled again, "I'm kind of a masochist." Soul's eyes went wide, before he grinned, "Great, know I can let my inner sadist out to play…hold up minute." He reached down to the side of the bed and picked up his pants, then dug in pocket, before pulling out a foil packet. "Did you plan this?" I asked a little shocked. He looked at me with a small smile on his lips, "No, but Dr. Medusa kinda knew what was gonna happen, she was a little more than happy to help me out." I grinned, "Here let me do it."

I took the packet from him and tore it open then slowly rolled it over his hard on with my mouth. I leaned back again and Soul hovered over my body, "This might hurt a bit." I nodded and I watched as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into me. I grimaced a little, and was thankful Soul was being as careful as possible. With all the fighting that we had done, there wasn't a hymen for him to break, and I was extremely happy with that. When Soul filled me to the hilt, he waited for my body to adjust to him. "Is it bad?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, just a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine, you can move." And he did. He pulled almost all the way out, before shoving back into me. My head fell back against the pillows as I moaned loudly,_ it feels so good_.

Soul did this repeatedly, slowly increasing the tempo of his thrusting. He grunted with the effort, gripping my hip with one hand, my thigh with the other, while sitting up and watching as his shaft disappeared into my body. It was a little embarrassing seeing him watch that part of me, but strangely erotic at the same time. Soul's thrusting slipped out of rhythm as he lost himself in the utter pleasure.

My hands clawed at the bed, needing something to hold onto. Soul lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders and leaned forward so my knees were pressed against my chest. The head of Soul's cock hitting deeper causing me to go haywire. I cried out as he pounded into me as a relentless pace, but I loved every second of it. Soul grunted and leaned down to rest on his forearms and his forehead against mine, "I'm so close, come with me." I grinned and moaned when he reached between us and circled his thumb against my clit. My toes curled and my hands tightened around the sheets to the point I thought the seams might rip and my orgasm came like a tidal wave released from a broken dam. "Soul!" He groaned as I cried his name, his hips stilling against mine as he came. Soul collapsed against me, barely keeping his full weight from crushing me by his arms and pulled out of me.

My eyes were closed, but Souls breathless chuckling made me open them, "What's so funny?" I asked. His grin was contagious, and I couldn't help the pull of my lips as I looked at him. "I just can't really believe that this happened, you know, I just thought I'd always be considered a partner or a friend to you." I laughed and rolled us so that I was straddling his lap, "Soul, I've always loved you and that will never change, you've always been close to my heart."

Soul sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "And you've always been close to my heart too, and that also will never change…now…how about me go for round two?" I laughed as he pushed me backwards onto the with a hungry growl slipping through his grin.

* * *

**Soul: I feel like that could have been a little better...**

**Serenity: I do too, but I'm not really complaining**

**Me: Really? Serenity, you're suppose to be on my side remember?**

**Serenity: *sweat drop* Um, I am, but that was a little rusty...even for you, I know you could have done better with that**

**Me: I KNOW!*goes to cry in corner* I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't deserve to write! I'M GARBAGE!**

**Soul: Kita, you're not Kid, besides, NO ONE can ever compare to melodramatics  
**

**Me: *standing with a sight* Oh, I know, just thought I'd try it, anyway, see you guys next time! :D**


End file.
